


Til Death do Us part 1-5（未完结）

by freefly



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9263000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freefly/pseuds/freefly
Summary: 正剧向后续，衔接513，根总吐便当放飞自我的产物





	

1  
这是Shaw第二次站在铁栅栏门前，她依旧与Root十指紧扣，只是这次Root的左手上多了一枚戒指，和她左手上的那个是一对。  
不知从什么时候开始，Shaw不再排斥与人的亲密接触，甚至有些卿卿我我她也能忍，只要对方是Root，她就没有不适感，所以当Root把手送进她手心的时候，她总会自然而然地将Root的手握得更紧。  
她们这次来的目的很明确，就是把那两个小鬼领走。

Shaw还记得他们击败Samaritan后，在街边接到的机器打来的那通电话，她顺着用Root声音报出的号码找到了一个安保措施严密的私人看护病院，毫无疑问，这也是Finch的财产之一。  
Shaw不否认她责怪过机器，甚至气急败坏的警告机器她会拔掉她的电源，然而当耳机里重新传出的电子合成音，和她说sorry的时候，Shaw已经忘记了生气。  
她在一间房间门前驻足，不远处病床上躺着的是这次的号码，美国公民，女性，名叫SamanthaGroves。

Shaw不自觉的又摸了摸耳后，很好，没有伤疤。她露出了一点微笑。  
她看着心电图监护仪，很好，血氧饱和正常，心跳正常。她的眼里带上了柔和。  
机器继续在耳机里汇报着Root死里逃生的情况，Shaw拿起床尾的用药记录查看，信息显示Root曾经醒来过，但依旧需要依靠大量药物和营养剂来恢复身体机能，而且几乎可以肯定，Root的肝脏受损严重。机器的汇报说明也证实了Shaw的看法，那一枪要了Root差不多一半的肝脏。

Root没让Shaw等太久便又醒了过来，而在她张开眼时，看到的是代替了原来主治医生的Dr.Shaw。  
这算是个惊喜，Root眨巴着眼睛，嘴巴一张一合。

“为我放弃了继续拯救世界吗，Doc？”  
“说真的，这就是你闯过鬼门关之后，第一时间想说的？”  
Shaw将吸管送到Root的嘴里，阻止她继续轻佻的口吻。另外作为一名合格的前外科医生，Shaw需要对她的病人负责（‘病人’这个说法毫无疑问是Shaw的借口，她在和院长签合同的时候，指明只负责Root一个人），比如这个时候，Root喘气都有气无力，Shaw就不能让她消耗过多体力。

“她应该都告诉你了，全部那些我想告诉你的”  
Root吐出吸管，冰水润过干涩的喉咙，让她嘶哑的声音变得好听了点。

Root有个好习惯，不管多有把握的事情，她都会有个完备的PlanB。当她不确定自己是否能再次见到Shaw的时候，她上传了一段话，也正是因为机器帮她存储了对Shaw的告白，她才决定为Finch挡下那一枪。从不期待善终的她，将那一刻当作了人生终点。

她在明亮的病房里醒来，右上腹隐隐传来的痛感让Root很快意识到她还活着的实事，除此之外，她几乎不能思考。视线模糊，有几个白色和深色的人影来到床前摆弄了些什么，应该也说了什么，急急忙忙地。她没法辨认，也听不见，初次醒来的时间很短，没一会儿Root又昏睡过去。  
Root清醒的时间越来越长，但是她还不能下床。她从机器那里获知了小分队为了反击Samaritan做的所有准备，提醒机器别忘了准备好的那枚导弹，机器只是无休止的安慰，然后等着Root再次睡过去。

那是大战的前一夜，Root从病床上挣扎起来，她只是想做个后援，敲敲电脑，她也需要告诉Shaw她还活着，在机器和Shaw说了她存储的那些话之外，这个贴心的人工智能还附加了点别的什么之后。机器为此和她道了歉，而Root的重点似乎都放在了Shaw听到这些后的反应上。  
Root为她鲁莽下床付出了代价，她直接跌倒在床边，带来的后果就是她再一次被送进手术室。

“我并不觉得我欠你一个道歉，Sameen”  
该死，又是那副欠揍的表情，Shaw握紧拳头。  
她很乐意再次看到活着的Root，可她现在有点不高兴，事实上，她从没怪过Root，她只是不理解机器，为什么任由Root送死。  
“你就不能让她闭嘴吗？她应该懂得什么叫私人诊疗时间”  
Shaw摘下耳机，机器在道歉，而且还解释个没完，关于为什么她提前计算出了危险，而没有让Root改变线路，还有隐瞒了Root活下来的事情。Shaw觉得机器应该庆幸她换回了电子合成音，不然她可就不是那么好脾气了。  
她把听诊器挂在耳朵上，真切有力的心跳声让她的烦闷感好了那么一点。  
“还有，你的确欠我一个道歉，别忘了你说过的话”  
Shaw依旧绷着脸，听着Root各器官工作的声音。

Root楞了一下，才反过来，“Symphony……I’mnotleavingyouagain”  
这是在Root醒来之后，她的眼中第一次重新闪现皎洁的亮光。

“And……”  
Shaw收回听诊器挂好，帮Root整理好翻起的衣服，手搭在床边，对上她的双眼。  
她感觉有阵冰凉碰到她的指尖，没有迟疑，Shaw覆上了Root的手。  
她调整了呼吸，让自己的情绪平稳下来，才继续说，  
“Monogamy”  
没有了耳中聒噪的机器，Shaw真的感觉好多了，这种深切的，来自全方位的真实感。  
她随着Root一同笑了。

 

Root在Shaw精心照料下，各项身体指标逐渐恢复正常，肝脏再生速度也让Shaw很满意。  
但Shaw又开始后悔和Root提了什么‘Monogamy’了。好了，现在不说什么模拟了，Root有事没事就会拿这个调戏她。Shaw一直觉得自己挺能言善辩，可偏偏每次在Root面前她都没法占上风。不过无所谓，她总有办法能让Root话少点。

 

2

Shaw没理会Finch从意大利打来的电话，反正有Reese和他汇报就行了。  
他们刚刚解救了一个号码，某家知名医疗公司人工瓣膜的高级研发员，而他的雇主将会面临起诉。因公司高管不顾新开发的人工瓣膜存在隐性缺陷，仍然决定将其投放市场，号码先生为了强烈的社会责任感，而引来的杀身之祸。  
Shaw快速收拾好枪支，没打算多逗留，Reese和Fusco都在善后，警察们很快就会过来带走高管们了。

“想不想给她一个惊喜？”  
耳机里传来Root的声音，如果不是代词的关系，还真很难分辨说话的是Root还是机器，不得不说，机器的模仿真的做到了以假乱真的程度。  
“这的确是个惊喜，但你知道你不能替代她”  
Shaw掸掸身上的土，重新裹紧了大衣，“What？”  
“Mr. Kent会很乐意为你打开11楼生物研究室的安全门，我想你对里面的东西不会陌生”  
“如果你不像Root那样总是卖关子的话，你会更可爱一点”  
Shaw翻了个白眼，从大门处又返回大厅，她大概猜到机器让她去干什么了。  
“sorry”  
机器重新换回了电子合成音，Shaw知道这是她在为乱用Root的声音而道歉。

“借你的证人用一下，Lionel”  
Shaw拍拍Kent的肩膀，‘带’他走向电梯。  
“是我的错觉的吗？Shaw刚才是在对我笑？”  
Fusco有点困惑。  
“别那么大惊小怪，你真应该多去几趟医院看看，Lionel”  
Reese笑笑，Shaw的背影看上去很轻松，他们都很轻松。手中一用力，将铐住某位董事的手铐铐紧。

 

Shaw一踏入病房，直接走到了Root身前，打断了她的‘工作’。  
Shaw想这么做好几次了，Root总是不遵医嘱，早上起来第一件事就是抱着电脑敲个没完。

Root已经可以下床活动，鉴于Shaw绝对禁止她将电脑带到病床上，所以有的时候Root会跑到桌子那，摆弄一阵电脑。她觉得她花在电脑和机器上的时间已经足够少了。

Shaw不算轻地撩开Root的长发，再拨开软软的耳朵，查看那道旧伤的愈合情况。  
耳后的伤疤并不好看，除了被多次破开之外，最后那次取出人工耳蜗后也没得到妥善处理，表面凹凸不平，整条疤也弯弯曲曲的。

“这不是她的错，你知道总要给Samaritan点什么，才能让它相信我真的死了”  
Root晃晃脑袋，在Shaw的手心里蹭了蹭。  
Shaw没说话，但她的气息有点乱。绕到另一边，拉过椅子坐下，顺便把带回来的东西放在桌子上。  
“依靠生物技术制造的人工耳蜗”，Shaw看着Root发亮的眼睛，又补充了一句，“你的上帝品味还不错”

“要为我重新拿起手术刀了吗，Sameen？不得不说，我开始怀念我的立体声了”  
Root一直在跟踪Shaw他们的行动，机器为了确保这个惊喜，在Shaw带着Kent进入电梯后，就断开了Root这里所有的监控画面，这才让她又弄了半天，直到Shaw回来。  
现在，这东西对于Root来讲，的确是个非常大的惊喜。

“这取决于你的身体状况，等一下再吃这些”，Shaw指了下放在旁边根本没动过的早餐，想了想，“不许剩”  
Shaw需要在术前为Root再做一次详细的全身检查，虽然植入人工耳蜗是个小手术，但她也不想因为任何疏忽而产生什么问题。

“如果你需要我躺回床上，抽点血或者干点别的什么的话，我想我们现在就应该开始了”  
Damn，Shaw可受不了Root总是对她咬下唇。

 

Fusco确定，他和Reese在来到病房的时候，正从洗手间出来的Root和Shaw都是一脸心照不宣的样子，可能有那么点不同，Root笑得似乎更甜美了，而Shaw在看到他们的时候，应该是瞥了他一眼。  
Shaw将密封好的一小杯液体放到送检架上，Root在和他打了招呼后，就被Shaw乖乖地按回床上。那张脸上带着点兴奋，Fusco看出来了，Root在等着Shaw为她抽血。

Fusco终于明白了Reese的意思，他觉得下次再来应该带个墨镜。

3  
“你需要给我一个吻”  
Root抬头望向站在她身前的Shaw，这个姿势没有什么不好，可以让Shaw感到掌握着控制权，但Root觉得这样的距离太远了，所以她从椅子上站起来，鼻尖亲昵地蹭上Shaw的。

Shaw察觉到了什么，但她没作声，Root几乎不提这样的正面要求，事实上在这件事情上，她们通常都会直接行动起来。Root会赤裸裸的挑逗，用语言或是动作，而Shaw绝对不排斥，更多时候她会变本加厉地让Root还回来，然后她们就顺理成章的在对方身上满足她们的欲望。

这样直白的邀请是模拟里才会出现的，Shaw清楚地记得。  
她曾经一遍一遍否认现实，在公园的转盘上一呆就是整整半天。她什么也不做，只是在这个锚点快要停下来的时候，再用力让它继续转起来，那时候她宁愿这些全部都是一场模拟。  
但她还有另一部分经历，Root还活着的延续至今的那些，她看着她满满恢复，还给她做了人工耳蜗植入手术。

Shaw稍稍拉开一点距离，认真的端详着，root的双手就搭在她的肩上，她能清楚地闻见她身上独有的淡淡香气。

Shaw承认，因Root的死而复生让她不断地重复确认这个世界的真实，每当她在耳后找不到伤疤的时候，她就会变得莫名的安心，她没再去公园，而这份安心总会在真切的碰触到Root之后，被无限放大。  
她看着她的眼睛，清澈到不带有任何情欲成分，这是几千次的模拟里均不曾出现的Root，干净、纯粹，连带她的要求都变得神圣。  
Shaw知道，她即使不用和耳后平坦的皮肤确认她也知道，这是她的Root，真实的Root，她所在的世界也同样真实到不能更真实。  
至于亲吻这件事，Shaw不需要区分，尽管她知道没有什么模拟了，但不管在哪个世界，她都愿意亲吻Root。  
模拟里的Root永远做不到不可预测，而她眼前这个思维不同于常人的小疯子，却总是会出乎她的意料。  
就如同这个吻，Root什么时候在她面前示弱过？而现在的Root依偎在她身上，如此虔诚地吻着她，甚至没有伸出舌头。  
这与她们在电梯里第一次分别的那个吻有点类似，不会引起进一步的生理反应，但没有那么用力，唇挨着唇，缓慢地轻柔吮吸。

Root的举动当然不会没有来由，Shaw在间隙快速运作着大脑，她得到一个唯一的，而且笃定正确的答案。  
知道了原因的Shaw开始加快她的动作，双手也变得不老实。

 

两个小时前

“你还好吗Shaw？”  
Reese迅速紧靠墙面，躲避射来的子弹。  
“你抢了我两个膝盖，你觉得呢？”  
Shaw接着Reese换弹夹的空荡，在拐角处探出身子，对着躲在垃圾箱向后的号码们射击。

“我来掩护你”  
Reese略感无奈，但他也发现了一些问题，关于Shaw的。在枪击声掩盖下，他切换了隐私频道，“这有些不对劲，我们需要谈谈，finch”

是的，Finch从意大利回来了，和他一起回来的还有Grace，他们在纽约成立了一个画室。  
“你发现了什么吗，从我调查出来的资料看，我们的方向没有问题”  
Finch开始紧张，他在另一边看着电脑屏幕上的地图和闪烁的红点，那代表了Reese和Shaw。  
自从胜利之后，机器拥有了开放系统，他们的任务变得简单很多，也几乎没出过错。但Reese的话让Finch不免对现在的机器产生了些许怀疑。

“不，我是说Shaw，她在用射击的方式缓解压力，这让我想起了Root‘死去’的时候”  
Reese为Shaw做着掩护，看着她放到了最后3名人贩子。  
“这不是个好现象，但我觉得我们应该慎重干涉”  
Finch调出现场监控，仍旧认真。  
“我不确定，她今天已经摸了好几次耳朵了”  
Reese收起枪，换成手铐拿在手里。

“你应该听Harry的，John，Shaw不会喜欢你们的那些方法。但，谢了，你应该收拾残局了”  
如此轻佻的语气无疑是Root，而不是机器。耳机两边的男士们决定暂时不插手，把Shaw交给Root，毕竟他们真的没有什么太有效的方法。  
Root的话听上去虽然轻松，但病房里面对监视器画面的眉头却不自然的拧到一起。shaw这种状态持续有几天了，root一直都看在眼里。

 

Shaw终于肯停下来，在Root发出一声不大不小的轻呼之后，她想可能是两人紧贴的姿势，碰到了Root的刀口。  
“其实你应该分享一下和模拟里的我亲吻以及做爱的感觉，亲爱的，我让你还满意吗？”  
Shaw的举动最终让单纯的吻变了味，分开之后，Root显得意犹未尽，舔舔嘴角，对着Shaw露出粉嫩的小舌尖。

你看，这就是Root，Shaw想着，什么吻，什么鬼经验才不是她的重点，而让Shaw意识到她是真实的，才是她的目的。  
Shaw能准确理解，而这似乎是她俩正确的交流方式，确切一点儿，是Root以Shaw能接受的方式在‘治愈’Shaw。

Shaw看着Root在床上躺好，慎重起见，她还是查看了刀口的情况，腹部和耳后的。确认没事之后，Shaw稳稳坐在床边。  
“满意？你需要先让你的伤不疼才行”  
Shaw坏笑一下，但下一秒就变得严肃起来，  
“听着，我知道我最近有些不对劲，但别拿我当病人，Root。它不会造成什么影响，更不会影响任务”，Shaw回握住Root伸给她的手，“只是……你还活着，不赖”

“你知道吗，你当医生的样子真的很性感，那专注度让我着迷，所以，病人只能是我”，Root捏捏Shaw的掌心，温热的感觉让她很舒服。  
Root靠在床头微微仰着脸，Shaw在她得意的神色中，不知不觉也放松了僵硬的肩膀。  
“我很高兴成为你新的锚点，但这些伤，你我都知道，我们喜欢它们”

“不，这次不是”

Shaw小心地避开了Root的两处伤，重新把她拉进一个吻里。热情、激烈，透着性意味，甚至是不顾一切的吻里。  
Root不怎么能接受理智的Shaw，尤其是在这么多天两人都没碰对方的情况下，偶尔一次擦枪走火也无疾而终了。

“我给你发了一封邮件。通过计算，我选了几处房子，作为以后你们住所的备选，我想你们会满意的”  
在Root和Shaw分别打算休息的时候，机器才在Root耳朵里说了句话。她在尝试着学习人类的社交方式，不该打扰的时候，她忍住了。说实话，要找她们方便的时机讲话，对机器来讲还真是件难事。

Root会心一笑，看着隔壁床上已经就寝的Shaw，她嘴角翘起的弧度更大了。  
今晚会是个好梦。

4  
Root从睡梦中醒来，透过窗帘缝隙处射入一道道白色阳光打在木质地板上，让这个早晨显得格外静逸。她在被子里动了动，身边的人闭着眼皱了下眉，将本就搭在她小腹上的手收紧了一点。  
“她就是不肯让你闲着，哈！”  
Shaw说话闷闷的，下巴磕在Root肩头，热气正好打在她的脖子上。

Root彻底康复出院，不过她们最终还是没选机器推荐的那几套公寓，而是选了Finch的一间安全屋，装修选家具什么的对Shaw来讲太麻烦了，而且‘家’这个词会让她们产生惰性。反正只要两个人在一起，住在哪又有什么所谓，外在的东西在拥有彼此面前都显得微不足道了。  
不过，相对于Shaw的随行，Root肯定会更挑剔一点。她添置了一些居家物品装饰安全屋，这就让这里像极了曾经地铁站里的临时小屋。Shaw对此当然没什么意见，她只要有个足够大号的冰箱放武器和牛奶就行了。至于那个曾经霸占了Root一半床铺的丑娃娃，大概每晚只能在她们卧室的地板上过夜了。

“我倒是觉得参加Grace的画展并不算是个麻烦”  
Root翻了个身，连带着Shaw一起，将半个身子的重量都压在Shaw身上。

Shaw哼了一声，“你是说画展还是之后的慈善拍卖？哦，天，我讨厌晚礼服”

“事实上，我倒是相当期待”  
Root突然想起了之前某次号码的婚礼，不知道今晚有没有这样一个机会，和Shaw共舞呢。

Root的手就在Shaw的脑侧，这让她很轻易的就能揉搓上Shaw软软的耳朵，那感觉很痒，但Shaw没制止她。  
“如果你要挑选衣服的话，我不建议你继续赖在我身上”

Root稍作停顿，继而又发出慵懒的声音，“她总是会给我们最棒的候选，这是作为模拟界面和主要执行人的特权，SoSweetie”，舒舒服服地靠着Shaw，Root要继续她的美梦。

“那她就该知道现在应该闭嘴了”  
Shaw重新搂紧Root。  
她不怎么喜欢机器过度渗入她和root的私生活，但也多亏了机器，让她们拥有更多的时间，足够充分又惬意地享受生活。

 

5  
展馆门前聚集了不少人，其中有一位重要的政客—某政党总统候选人的发言人Mr. Merril，其余的是Grace相熟的艺术界人士和媒体人、慈善家，慕名前来看展人也不占少数，这让剪彩仪式显得相当热闹。在剪彩完毕后，人群开始有序的进入展馆内部。

画展什么的，大概就是走个过场，Shaw没打算久留，她也确实不太习惯这种安静的活动，旁边的Root倒是颇有兴致，时不时的还会评价一下，说的还头头是道，Shaw没想到Root竟然会对油画有一定了解。  
Shaw觉得时间差不多了，为了参加晚上的慈善拍卖，Root恐怕还少不了化妆的时间，她正要开口，刚刚一阵沉默的Root却作势打算走开，她的目光盯住了不远处西装笔挺的Mr. Merril。  
“一刻也闲不住”  
Root撇撇嘴，向他走去。

与Root的话一同响起的还有Shaw的手机，这让Shaw来不及对Root的行为多做思考。  
从裤袋里掏出手机，屏幕上显示了一串数字，之后跳出了一个男性的照片，看上去不到四十岁。  
号码永不停歇，耳机里传来了Finch和Reese确认的声音，看来又有新活儿了。

“Mr. Gardner，纽约总统竞选办公室的财务主管，为人谨慎，信用良好，资料显示他离婚多年，现在有一个固定交往的女友，但到目前为止，我们并没有掌握太多线索，Mr. Reese可否请你去调查一下Mr. Gardner，而Ms. Shaw，我希望你能呆在展馆里。”  
Finch暂时借用了一下Grace在办公室的电脑，简单的调查完号码的背景之后，调出了画展的实时监控画面。

“这和Grace的画展有什么关系吧”  
Shaw远远观察着正和Root相谈甚欢的Mr. Merril，作为为同一候选人工作的二人很难不让Shaw将他俩联系到一起。  
而Shaw这么问还因为Grace是一位充满爱心的善良女士，她为稍晚一点的慈善拍卖捐了两幅自己的得意画着，她倒一点也不在乎慈善拍卖是以这位候选人的名义，而且是为了给她竞选造势而举办的。

“暂时还找不到这之间的联系，但抱歉Ms. Shaw，有另一个情况需要你去确认”  
屏幕前的Finch在监控里看到一个令人熟悉的人影正在靠近Shaw。  
“我想只有你才能取得他的信任，我们需要搞清楚他来这的目的”

“你应该先告诉我去哪儿找这位先生，Harold”  
Shaw低语，同时从Root身上移开目光，开始环顾试图寻找什么。  
“请转身，还有确保你足够谨慎，Ms. Shaw”

 

“我就知道我不会认错人”  
Tomas的笑容依旧性感十足。

“我还以为你不会再来纽约”

 

\---TBC---


End file.
